Together Forever Again
by TashiiPear
Summary: This is a story based on Alice and Jasper from Twilight. They get remarried, but some... difficulties get in the way. The characters don't belong to me, they're Stephanie Meyer's. Please Read and Review! Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: A Proposal?

I turned slightly, a sigh escaping from between my lips. My cold body was stiff from lying so long and it almost hurt to feel so cramped up. Almost. I couldn't really feel pain though.

A pile of books lay next to me. I had just finished all of them, 23, within 4 hours. I had been taking my time though, trying to relax. It hadn't worked.

"You look disturbed." A voice called lightly from the doorway. It held a hint of accent. My dear Jasper.

I didn't even bother watching as he flitted over to me. I knew the movements well. They would be silent, graceful, amazing to anyone's eye.

"I am disturbed." I sat up and patted the spot next to me. He sat down immediately, taking my small shoulders into a tender embrace. His arms were much bigger than me, but I enjoyed the security they seemed to hold for me. "It's nothing though."

A felt his lips touch the top of my head gently. My black, spiky hair rustled beneath the stone lips, yet, even through the black strands and the fact that his kiss was so timid, I could feel his love. I only hoped he could feel the love I sent him in return.

"Tell me what's wrong." He knew me too well to deny the fact that there was more beneath my intentions. "There's something wrong." I felt my small face being lifted by his cold – yet unbelievably warm – hands and gazed dreamily into his honey gold eyes. They gazed wistfully back into my own.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, it left my lips. The thought that had been on my mind so often. The thought only rekindled after receiving a new sister.

"I want to get married again Jasper."

One of his hands left my face, though the other stayed, his thumb tracing my pouted lips. The hand that had left grasped one of my own hands, barely half the size of his own in comparison.

"Alright, Alice. If that's what you want."

I smiled up at him, thankful. He smiled back and sent me wave after wave of love.

I didn't see any point in thanking him. I couldn't believe I still had the love of such a handsome man on my side. I was one of the luckiest girls in the world. Not that I was a girl, that is, unless vampires really were.

I reached up with my face and touched my lips to his own. I was kneeling now, my hands behind his head gently. I was barely the same height as him, so kissing was usually harder than this.

When I finally pulled my cold lips away, he was smiling. The smile held something strange, like he was reminiscing on something he had long forgotten. I doubted that, but it was a strange smile all the same.

"What are you thinking about, Jazz?" I tilted my head, falling back into a sitting position.

"Nothing…" He caught my confused glare. It only made the smile wider. "Only our first wedding. Do you remember that?"

I nodded. It had been one of the best times of my life. Jasper, self-conscious and confused, and then me, ecstatic and overly joyful. It had been perfect; Just me, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. No scrutinizing stares from people we didn't know, no laughter from new siblings.

Jasper sighed. Probably already guessing what was ahead of him, even though I had the ability to see the future. "I guess you're going to go flat out on this one, right?" He didn't stop smiling and he didn't let go of my hand either. Good. "Bella will want to help."

I knew she wouldn't really, but it was a comforting thought knowing my best friend would be there. Technically, my best friend would be marrying me.

"Jasper," My voice was scolding, but I couldn't keep the grin from my face. "It's like you don't know me at all!" I softened my voice after that, pulling myself closer to him at the same time. "We can have another small gathering if you want. I know you have… difficulties." It was hard to describe his shyness sometimes.

"No. We're going to have the best wedding ever. I promise you that much, angel." He took my face in both of his hands again. I didn't like the fact that my hand was now vacant, so I rest my own hands against the back of his. It felt strange, but his eyes and skin sent tingles up my spine.

And then it began sinking in. I was getting married again!


	2. Chapter 2: Speculations

Bella sat across the table from me, flicking through a magazine. She didn't look too exciting, but I had caught her giggling to Edward earlier. She was. Rosalie, beside her, was also flicking through a magazine, but it wasn't one of the wedding ones, it was something about models. She looked truly bored. Esme sat beside me, murmuring something so low that even I couldn't hear. I gave up after a while, because I was too excited.

As it turned out, the wedding _was_ going to be bigger, by about 30 people. I had tried to keep them to close friends and family, but that had been hard. I wasn't even sure some of the guests would show up.

First on the list had been the clan from Denali, naturally. They were some of the closest family we had, besides our own and Bella's. Renee' and Charlie had promised to attend, but Phil still had to figure out his schedule. I knew he'd come though, he didn't want to let Renee' or Bella down.

Next were friends. There weren't many people I could ask to come when it came to that category, but I'd invited a few of Bella's old friends; Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben. Mike and Jess weren't going to ever attend, but Angela and Ben were still deciding. Angela wanted to be there to see Bella again, but she was dazed and scared. Ben would follow her decision.

"I hope they come…" Bella sighed and jabbed at the guest list in front of her. I had been so busy remembering all of the people that I hadn't realized she had put her magazine down. "You won't be too let down if they don't come, right Alice?" Her voice was desperate and sad, but I wasn't worried.

"Of course I'm not going to get sad! It's my wedding Bella!" I laughed, loud and clear. "I just want everyone important to be there and if someone decides not to come, then that's fine." A final nod of my head had Bella smiling again.

"Some then, what are you going to wear?" Rosalie had put down her magazine too and looked at me, still bored.

After about 10 more hours of planning, we finally decided to pack up for the day. The light was only just beginning to fade outside. It had been a remarkably sunny day for Forks.

My wedding plans had been simple, luckily enough for everybody else.

I wanted a simple white dress, Jasper would wear a tuxedo, we'd have the wedding at the house, Edward would play something on the piano, Reneesme would be a flower girl (even though she seemed much too old for the job), Carlisle would give a speech and then Esme would prepare meals for the humans. Jasper and Emmett would be going through the plans together with some help from Rosalie.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was a bit worried about Jasper. He wasn't so used to big crowds except for when we went to school. At school, the focus wasn't all on him.

After packing away the magazines and letting Rosalie run free to the garage, Bella, Esme and I went to hunt. The excitement of the day had drained us all, but Rose would go hunting with Emmett later.

"Where's Edward?" We stepped through the door, but my eyes weren't on the forest ahead, they focused on Bella. Esme stopped and waited, but I shooed her on quickly. There was no point in making her lag behind with us chatting.

"I… He…" She bit her lip and looked away. She was hiding something and this thought hurt me. "He's… Gone to do… Something. Don't ask me Alice. Please." She turned her golden eyes on me and I shuddered a bit.

After taking a few deep breaths, I turned and began trotting toward the forest at a slow vampire pace, which was quite fast compared to the speed of a human.

"Don't take it the wrong way Alice!" Bella reached out a hand and touched my shoulder, easily keeping up with me. "We love you. I just… Can't tell."

I just nodded, trusting her. I hoped she saw the understanding look in my eye.

"And we're not buying you a present either. Not yet at least. It's not that."

I looked at her quickly, because I hadn't been thinking that, I was wondering where Jasper was. Within that second of looking at her, I saw a large shape behind Bella. A tall, bulky shadow.

She must have seen the look on my face, because she turned at the same time as I screamed.

"Bella! Watch out! No!"

The shadow lurched forward, jaws open.


	3. Chapter 3: Torn To Pieces

The shrieking scream coming from my lips faded as I jumped forward in front of Bella. She may have been one of us now, but she still wasn't used to the speed as much as I was. I was in front of her before she could even react.

The beast stopped suddenly. It didn't continue its jump. It didn't roar. It didn't even growl. It just stayed still, hidden in light shadows. I could tell it was alive and most likely waiting for something.

Bella was behind me, gasping. The breathing thing must've still been a major habit.

I removed my arm from her chest and lowered it to my side. The creature still stayed motionless.

"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice shaking. Her words were barely a whisper.

"I… Have no idea." My own voice was shaking slightly, but I kept my stance as best as I could.

A grunt came from the creature and it stepped forward. As it moved towards me and Bella, we took a step back. Now we were partially hidden too, not as much as the mysterious thing, but hidden all the same.

It took another step forward; a bristled snout appeared, followed by matted gray fur and then finally hungry black eyes. A werewolf.

I heard Bella gasp again and struggle to get away, but a menacing growl held her in place.

I snapped out of my trance with that growl. No werewolves from the Quileute reserve were supposed to set foot on our land. It was a treaty that had been going for many years. We stayed to our side of our bargain, so this _dog _had no right being so close to us. Not only that, but he was threatening us!

"Shoo! Go home you stinky mutt." I waved my hands at it dismissingly, astonished when another growl burst from its throat. "Hey, you have no right being here. We stay to our part of the bargain, stick to yours. Now shoo."

The hulking wolf stepped right out of the shadows then, revealing bunched muscles and dangerously sharp claws. It didn't look like any of the "noble" wolves from the reserve. This one looked much more hostile, dangerous even. Its body was riddled with varying scars; something else none of the Quileutes' would have.

"Al… Alice… That's not a Quileute wolf." Bella stepped out from behind me, investigating the creature standing no more than five meters from us. She finished her observation. "Nope, definitely not!"

It was then that it jumped again, finishing the full spring this time. I felt myself being heaved down under its heavy body. My small frame was like concrete to most things, but matched against a seemingly full grown werewolf, I was nothing. Fortunately, I had the power of vampires on my side.

I must have passed out. There were shreds of mutilated wolf all around me, dripping blood from trees, boulders and the hands of my beloved. I suddenly felt glad I had fallen into unconsciousness.

Naturally, such things didn't happen to my kind, especially when the only form of unconsciousness we usually experience is just the bored time between activities. This kind felt different though, like I had died a bit again.

"What… What happened?" My hand clutched at my hair as I fumbled to sit up. Esme was sitting next to me and helped me up swiftly. She smoothed my hair down a bit once I'd let go of the locks. "Where's Bella!?"

My frantic eyes found her before anybody could answer. She was leaning into Edward's arms, sobbing. She obviously hadn't passed out like I had, but the sight made me miss something.

I soon found myself in larger arms, tensed. The same cold yet warm feeling I'd felt earlier that day engulfed my small frame and lifted me up. Jasper must have read my face or mind. Whichever one it was, I didn't care.

"Oh Jazz. It was horrible." A sob broke from my lips. If I could, I'd be crying from happiness. "What happened?"

"From what Bella tells us, there was a wolf…" I looked up at the same time his dimming gold eyes flicked over to Edward. He didn't want to say anymore.

"A werewolf? I reckon it was a werewolf." I smiled hesitantly as he looked back down at me, gazing into my eyes. "Bella?"

"Sorry Alice, but I think your vision is going to happen. That was no Quileute werewolf." Even though her face was buried into Edward's chest, I could hear her clearly, she was trying so hard not to let her voice break.

"How is that possible though? There are no other werewolves?" Esme spoke up from beside me.

"Well… From what I shredded, it was no normal wolf." Edward looked at us all in turn and then put his face into Bella's hair again. "It probably was a werewolf, but someone will have to go and talk to Billy Black about this. Carlisle probably."

Everyone nodded at Edward's seemingly simple explanation, but even though I nodded too, I still wanted answers. My mind was still bouncing.

Carlisle had gone back to the hospital for a night shift. The humans wouldn't notice anything too alarming, because he'd been there the night before, working until late morning. If anybody did notice, the most they would get would be the fact that he loved his work. And that was true.

Jasper carried me up to our room and laid me down on the bed. It felt uncomfortable being out of his strong arms, so once he sat beside me, I leapt onto his lap again.

"Now, tell me what happened! What happened to _me_?" I closed my eyes and shoved my face into his chest, kissing his shirt and neck gently. "I felt strange… Sort of… Human."

Jasper let out something between a purr and a growl. With me still in his arms, he heaved himself into the middle of the bed and lay down. I was now situated on his stomach.

"Well, once you screamed again, when the wolf jumped you I assume, I ran. I went straight down there and found Esme guarding Bella the best she could." He sighed and shook his head in pity. "She distracted the dog, but apparently, he had already knocked you down… Those things are so inhumanly strong…"

"Just some others I know…" I smiled lightly into her shirt, sending him some calm waves.

"Well, yes. Anyway, it took me only a few minutes to shred the thing with the help of Esme and Bella. Edward arrived just as we were finishing. Blood everywhere." I felt him shudder beneath me and hug me tighter to him. "I don't get why a werewolf, no matter where it came from, would wander onto vampire territory.

"Anyway, Esme stayed with you while I ripped the rest of the _thing_ up. That's when you woke. From as far as I can tell, you lapsed. Maybe a severe glitch or something… You know… A vision playing up… Maybe happening while you were scared…" He trailed off and looked into my adoring gold eyes.

"I'm guess I was lucky to have such a lovely man to come and save me." I couldn't even hide the worship from my voice. "What would have happened if you weren't there?"

He shuddered again and hugged me ever tighter. If I had had the need to breath, I wouldn't have been able to.

"I'll always be here Alice. Forever. And in a few more weeks, months, whatever, I'll renew my love for you, even though that isn't necessary." My chest swelled with pride at his words. He had basically summed up my own love for him.

"I love you Jasper. So much."

"And I love you Alice. Even more."


End file.
